Władczyni Pierścienia: Księga Pierwsza
by Gamer2002
Summary: Władczyni Pierścienia czyli Galadriela...I wszystko jasne :D Części 4, niedokończone. Posiada forum!
1. Rozdział 1

Od autora:

Wiele ludzi wypowiadało się o tym, co by było gdyby Galadriela wzięłaby Pierścień, większość pod wspólnym, czarno-białym sztandarem czarno-białej wizji czarno-białego Śródziemia. A czy wszystko jest takie proste?

Oprócz bohaterów książkowych są też moi właśni. Wszak Drużyna to nie pępek świata.

Księga pierwsza (Ja i moja ambicja :D) ma przedstawiać świat, którym włada, na miejscu mrocznego władcy, Królowa :D. I to już od ładnych 15 lat.

Aha, wiem, że podstawową wadą tego ficu będzie „nietolkienowski", dla ortodoksyjnych fanów, styl narracji.  
Przepraszam, ale nie potrafię pisać w tym średniowieczno-epicko-kwiecistym stylu.  
A klimat i tak jest zupełnie inny niż w książce.

**_Rozdział 1:_**

**Dzisiaj**

Erlis skradał się po ulicach Gondoru.  
Stracił poczucie czasu, teraz elfy chwytały każdego, kogo napotkają.  
Jego mama zapewne bardzo się martwi, że nie wraca o tej porze...  
Było strasznie ciemno, elfy stwierdziły, że zbyt wiele światła im nie jest potrzebne, zaś ludzie... Ludzie ich nie obchodzą.

Gondor całkowicie się zmienił, choć Erlis nie pamiętał tych zmian.  
Miasto podupadło pod rządami nieudolnego Króla- marionetki Galadrieli.  
Ponoć był potomkiem Isildura.  
Dla Erlisa równie dobrze mogli powiedzieć, że jest potomkiem Iluvatara...

Erlis był jasnowłosym chłopcem i miał już 15 lat. Był dość wysoki i umięśniony jak na swój wiek. Urodził się niedługo po „nowym początku", czyli początku panowania „miłosiernej-i-opiekuńczej-rasy", „doskonalszych-pod-każdym-względem-elfów".

Według matki Erlisa, najważniejszą zaletą elfów jest to, że ławo nimi straszyć niegrzeczne dzieci.  
-_Bądź grzeczny, albo elf cię zje..._- Mrukną Erlis powtarzając słowa jego matki.

**Wczoraj**

Erlis miał siedem lat.  
Wszyscy mieszkańcu Gondoru mieli przywitać Królowe Galadrielę i Króla Caleborna.  
Wszyscy wiwatowali na ich cześć.  
A elfi wojownicy rozglądali się za pierwszym, który straci entuzjazm.  
-_Niech żyje nasza wybawicielka i obrończyni!_- Krzyczał tłum.

Królowa Gondoru lekko się skłoniła Galadrieri na przywitanie.  
Król Gondoru publicznie pokłonił się Galadrieli.  
I ucałował jej złoty Pierścień...

**Dzisiaj**

Król Elessar spojrzał na swą piękną żonę.  
Kochał ją ponad wszystko.  
Kiedyś.  
A teraz zwątpił we wszystko.  
Nie miał żadnej faktycznej władzy.  
Cokolwiek zrobi, musi pamiętać, że nie może się sprzeciwić Galadrieli.  
Nie wiedział nawet o tym, co się dzieje poza Minas Tirith.

I niewiele o tym, co wewnątrz.

Erlis rozejrzał się. W zasięgu wzroku nie widział żadnego elfa. Jeszcze tylko trochę i dojdzie do swojego domu... Będzie bezpieczny, a przynajmniej bardziej niż teraz.

-_Dokąd zmierzamy, chłopcze?_- Usłyszał głos za sobą.

Odwrócił się.  
To był elf.

**Wczoraj**

Erlis patrzył, jak ktoś przemawiał chwaląc Galadrielę.  
Sama Graladriela nie słuchała tego.  
Przyjrzała się otaczającemu ją tłumowi.  
Spojrzała na Erlisa.  
Prosto w jego oczy.  
Erlis nie bał się.  
Słyszał nie jedno, o Galadrierze ale się nie bał.  
Nie bał się chłodu w jej oczach.  
„_Czego się boisz?_" usłyszał głos w swojej głowie.

Bał się jedynie o swoją rodzinę.

**Dzisiaj**

Erlis wiedział, że elfy mogą sprawić by ktoś zniknął i się nikt tym nie przejmie.  
Mogą tak robić nawet z rodzinami.

Elf miał jasne i długie włosy. Miał chłopięcą posturę. Z powodu słabego światłą Erlis nie widział rysów twarzy i jego oczy.  
-_Nie powinieneś włóczyć się nocą o tej porze._- Powiedział elf powoli.

Erlis wiedział, że nie może uciec przed elfem. A jeśli zabije go, inne elfy zabiją innych ludzi.  
Jest więc zdany na łaskę i nie łaskę elfa...

-_Wiem, kim jesteś. Czytam w tobie jak otwartej księdze..._- Mówił elf powoli.-_ Jak sam widzisz, masz tylko dwa wyjścia. Albo zrobisz coś, co obydwaj będziemy żałować... I może jeszcze inni, razem z twą matką..._

Erlis był butnym dzieckiem. Nie lubił jak ktoś go tak protekcjonalnie traktował. Nawet w takich sytuacjach.  
-_A drugie wyjście?_- Warknął chłopiec.

Elf zachichotał. Erli zdziwił się, że nie był to złośliwy i złowrogi chichot.  
Był złośliwy, ale przypominał... chichot psotnego dziecka.

-_Zaprowadzisz mnie do swojego domu, a wiedz, że wystarczy mi moment, bym wiedział bez ciebie gdzie on się znajduje. Następnie zabiorę was razem ze mną... Jako mych ludzkich służących._

**Wczoraj**

Erlis patrzył na swą matkę.  
-_Nie ufaj elfom. Ale nie sprzeciwiaj im się._- Mówiła po cichu.  
_-Nie możemy się zbuntować?_- Spytał chłopiec.  
Matka pokręciła głową.  
-_Już próbowali w Rohanie i w Umbarze. I nie skończyło się to dobrze. Galadriela jest zbyt potężna by można by było ją pokonać dostępną komukolwiek innemu siłą. Musimy być ulegli..._  
-_Ależ matko...!_- Powiedział Erlis.  
-_Ciszej mój synu!_- Powiedziała matka.-_Musimy być ulegli... I z nadzieją czekać na okazję._

**Dzisiaj**

Erlis spojrzał na elfa.  
Ludzki służący... Synonim niewolnika elfa.  
-_Dobrze._- Powiedział.

Nie miał wyboru.


	2. Rozdział 2

**Rozdział 2 **

**Dzisiaj **

Kobieta siedziała w swoim domu.  
Biała już trochę siwa, wiek zmartwienia zrobiły swoje.  
Myślała o swym synu, Erlisie.  
Był tak podobny do swego ojca...

Nagle drzwi się otworzyły.  
Wszedł elf o złotych włosach i chłopięcej posturze. Miał błyszczące, zielone oczy. Miał lekki, trochę dziecięcy, uśmiech na swej pięknej twarzy.  
Razem z nim wszedł Erlis.  
Kobieta wstała i spojrzała na elfa.  
Lewą ręką, za swymi plecami, wzięła sztylet.  
-_Pani syn szwędał się w nocy po mieście._- Powiedział elf.  
Erlis podbiegł do matki.  
-_Przepraszam..._- Powiedział.  
Kobieta spojrzała na elfa niezbyt przyjemnym spojrzeniem.  
-_Czego od nas chcesz?_- Zapytała oschle.  
Elf się odwrócił.

Matka Erlisa przekręciła sztylet w swej dłoni.

**Wczoraj **

Kobieta powożąca powóz z sianem spojrzała na swe dziecko.  
Miało pięć lat.  
Spało na siania, nieświadome strachu swej matki.  
_-Stać!_­- Krzyknął ktoś.  
Kobieta zatrzymała konia.  
Z bijącym sercem sięgnęła po ukryty nuż i spojrzała na elfich jeźdźców.

**Dzisiaj **

­

-_Wyruszam w daleką podróż, potrzebne mi będzie ludzkie towarzystwo._-Powiedział elf.  
-_Gdzie?_  
Elf spojrzał na kobietę.  
-_Do miejsca w którym się osiedlę._  
-_W Lothrien jest zbyt tłoczno?_- Zapytała matka Erlisa oschle.  
Elf się roześmiał.  
-_ Tak jakby._

Ranek.  
Erlis spojrzał na swą matkę.  
-_Przykro mi...­- Powiedział_  
Kobieta pokręciła głową.  
-_Nie musisz przepraszać. Nie mamy wyboru_.

Obydwoje spojrzeli na nadciągającego elfa, ich nowego pana.  
Ciągną ze sobą trzy konie. Towarzyszył mu inny elf.  
Był wysoki i umięśniony. Miał krótko przycięte blade włosy i błękitne oczy. Miał na sobie prosty elfi płaszcz.  
Ani przez chwilę się nie uśmiechał, w przeciwieństwie do swojego towarzysza.  
I jako jedyny miał jakąkolwiek broń.  
Widać było, że czują się pewnie.

-_To jest mój przyjaciel, Lerros. Zapomniałem wczoraj wam powiedzieć, jak się nazywam. Mówcie mi Moless. Ten koń z siodłem jest wasz. Te dwa bez nich, są nasze._  
-_Nie dziwi mnie to..._- Mruknął Erlis.  
Lerros przyjrzał się ludziom i coś szepną Molessowi do ucha.  
Ten niedbale machnął ręką.  
-_Nie spieszy mi się_.- Powiedział.-_No dobrze, ruszamy._

Minęło pięc godzin powolnej podróży.  
Miasto już dawno temu zniknęło za horyzontem.  
Matka Erlisa sprawdziła czy jej sztylet jest dobrze schowany.

**Wczoraj **

-_Gdzie jedziesz, ludzka kobieto?_- Zapytał jeden z elfów.  
Kobieta spuściła wzrok.  
-_Jadę się osiedlić w stolicy Gondoru..._  
Elf parsknął.  
-_W stolicy?_- Powiedział.  
-_W sumie można tak to nazwać...­­_- Powiedział drugi.-_Szukamy uciekinierów z Rohanu. Bunt bandytów się skończył..._- Tu kobieta zacisnęła sztylet mocniej.-._..Ale buntownicy uciekli._  
-_Są niebezpiecznie głupi._-Powiedział elf z szyderczym uśmiechem i spojrzał na śpiące dziecko.-_Ich głupota... Mogłaby przejść na ich potomstwo._

**Dzisiaj **

Ork patrzył czy ktoś go nie śledzi.  
Elfy mordują orków „dla zabawy". Jednak nie za bardzo chce im się udać na pustynię.  
Ale są tacy, którzy chcę się przypodobać elfom.  
Naiwni.

Wszedł do starego i poniszczonego budynku.  
-_Twe plemię cię do mnie wysłało?_­- Zapytał ktoś.  
-_Tak._- Powiedział ork.  
-_Nie wiem czego oczekują... Kiedyś byłaby możliwość... Ale wtedy szedłbyś za Sauronem._  
Ork warknął.  
-_Nie myśl, że możesz mną pomiatać, sharku.­_- Powiedział zdenerwowany.  
-_Sharku?­­_- Zainteresował się głos.­­-_Tak mnie nazwaliście? Zabawne..._  
-_Ja cię tak nazywam, sharku. I nie zmieniaj tematu. Chcę, byś mnie przygotował._  
Ork usłyszał parsknięcie.  
-_Na to, co niewykonalne? Dobrze... Spełnię twą prośbę. Ale pod jednym warunkiem. Udowodnij mi, że nie jesteś głupi, jak inni orkowie._  
Ork się uśmiechnął.  
-_Jestem mądrzejszy niż „inni"._- Powiedział.­-_Wystarczy mnie posłuchać. I dobrze kojarzę fakty... Znam twój sekret._  
"_Stawiam wszystko na jedną kartę..._"- Pomyślał ork.

I go powiedział.

-_Nadajesz się._­­- Usłyszał ork.-_Jak ci na imie?_

-_Skruh.  
_

**  
**

Moless zgodził się zrobić postój na jakiejś polanie.  
W między czasie rozmawiał ze swoim przyjacielem.  
Erlis spojrzał na swą matkę.  
-_Głodny jestem._­-Powiedział.  
Lerros spojrzał w jego stronę.  
Wstał i wziął swój łuk.  
-_Chcesz go z tego powodu zabić?_­- Krzyknęła matka chłopca.  
Moless parsknął.

**Wczoraj **

Kobieta zaciągnęła trupy do lasu.  
Za pomocą łopaty zaczęła kopać.  
Będzie musiała oczyścić ręce z krwi...  
Elfiej krwi.

**Dzisiaj**

Lerros wycelował w stronę Erisa.  
Jego matka poderwała się i odepchnęła chłopca, gdy elf puścił cięciwę.  
Strzała...

...Przeleciała nad ludźmi.

Eris spojrzał prosto w trafionego królika.  
-_Jest już późno, możecie rozpalić ognisko i go sobie ugotować._- Powiedział Lerros. Jego głos nie miał żadnych uczuć.

Król Elessar patrzył na swojego śpiącego syna.  
Do pokoju weszła królowa Arwena.  
Oparła swą głowę o ramię króla.  
-_Nasze małe szczęście._-Powiedziała.  
Elessar milczał.  
Arwena ucałowała go w policzek.  
-_O czym myślisz, kochanie?_  
-_Któregoś dnia umrę... Któregoś dnia mój syn umrze... Któregoś dnia jego syn umrze..._-Spojrzał na Arwenę. -_A ty będziesz żyć, przeżyjesz nas wszystkich... A tron będzie twój._  
-_Wiesz, że na tym mi nie zależy._­-Powiedziała i go opuściła.  
Król przez chwilę milczał.

­-_Nie. Ale bardzo ci to odpowiada._  
Spojrzał na swego syna raz jeszcze.

Lothrien  
Galadriela obserwowała Elessara przez Zwierciadełko.  
-_Mówiłem, że nie przyjmie twojego „szczęścia"._­- Powiedział ktoś za nią.  
_-Jego strata, starcze. Mógł żyć w szczęściu, które mu ofiarowałam, beztrosko. Będzie musiał żyć w samym strachu i wątpliwościach._  
-_To tym bardziej mu się nie spodoba._  
Galadriela nie przejęła się tym.  
-_To wtedy będzie jego syn królem. Ma z 12 lat... Powinien słuchać matki, prawda?_


	3. Rozdzial 3

**Rozdział 3**

**Dzisiaj**

Galadriela patrzyła w Zwierciadełko. Miała na sobie czarne szaty z złotymi zdobieniami.  
Odwróciła się i spojrzała na Frodo.  
-_Chcesz mi się przeciwstawić mały hobbicie? Ty_?- Wybuchła lodowatym śmiechem.-_Ty? Czy nie widzisz, jaki jesteś mały i nędzny?_  
Frodo spojrzał w Zwierciadełko. Zobaczył siebie, z szarą skórą, z bliznami, poniszczonego, niemal łysego.  
Spojrzał na niesamowicie piękną i potężną Królowe Galadrielę.  
-_Spójrz na mnie. Wspaniałą, wielką..._- Kontynuowała i rosła. Jej cień padł na Frodo.-_ ... Potężną, straszliwą..._  
Galadriela było wielka niczym góra. Frodo upadł na ziemie i skuli się przed jej potęgą.  
-_Czym ty dla mnie jesteś_...- Powiedziała głosem jak burza.-_...Czym innym, niż zabawką, robakiem._  
I zmiażdżyła Frodo swą stopą.

Frodo obudził się zlany zimnym potem.  
Był środek nocy w Carlas Galedhon, stolicy świata. Światło księżyca przebiła się przez liście i padało na hobbita.  
„_Znowu ten sam koszmar..._"- Pomyślał.  
Przyjrzał się swojemu pokoikowi. Galadriela dała mu miejsce do spania, małe i dość przytulne.  
Las Lothrien był wspaniały, był piękny, był...  
...Za wielki, dla małego Frodo.

Tej nocy tak, jak gdy wcześniej śnił mu się ten sen, nie zaśnie.  
Ubrał się w swoja brązową szatę. Stare ubranie zniszczyło się dawno temu.  
Miały swoje zalety. Miały właściwy rozmiar, były wygodne...  
Były Powiernik Pierścienia postanowił przespacerować się po Carlas Galedhon

**Wczoraj**

Frodo spojrzał na piękny ogród. Kwiaty Lothrien były przepiękne. Były kolorowe a ich ułożenie przypominały tęczę.  
Sam spojrzał na swego przyjaciela. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
-_Starałem się panie Frodo z tym ogrodem._- Powiedział Sam.  
Frodo pokiwał głową z uznaniem. Jednak nie uśmiechnął się. Od dawna się nie uśmiechał.  
Sam westchnął ze smutkiem.  
-_Widać, że nie dość się starałem._  
Frodo szybko pokręcił głową.  
-_Nie Samie, ogród jest piękny..._- Powiedział-_Naprawdę._  
Sam spojrzał na swój ogród. Dostał kawałek ziemi do uprawy. Starał się stworzyć ogród, tak piękny, by wywołał uśmiech na twarzy pana Frodo. Jednak nie udało mu się to.  
Poczucie winy Frodo jest zbyt wielkie.

**Dzisiaj**

Frodo wędrował od godziny po Carlas Galedhon zupełnie sam. Nie spotkał żadnych elfów. I cieszyło go to, przynajmniej nie musiał się przed nikim tłumaczyć.  
Szedł przed siebie. Nie patrzył gdzie idzie.  
Aż doszedł do ogrodu Sama. Nie było Sama, alby był, kto inny.  
Elf.

Eris spojrzał na gwiazdy. Zawsze uwielbiał je podziwiać. Były piękne i można było patrząc na ich migoczące światło wymyślać wspaniałe przygody. O walce rycerza ze smokiem, na przykład.  
Księżyc świecił jasno i można było wiele gwiazd zobaczyć dzięki niemu. A jak się przyzwyczaiło do jego światła, także drogę.

Moless patrzył na gwiazdy z harfą w ręku. Nie grał na niej. Po prostu trzymał ją.  
Jego harfa była ze złota i posiadała srebrne zdobienia w kształcie liści. Delikatny połysk harfy wskazywał na jej magiczność.  
Eris nie widział wyrazu twarzy jego elfiego pana. Nie mógł odgadnąć, co on widzi w gwiazdach.

Jego matka spojrzała na gwiazdy, ale odwróciła wzrok.  
Dla niej takie niebo przywoływało bolesne wspomnienia.

Lerros nie patrzył specjalnie na gwiazdy. Może jego wzrok padł na nie, ale czystym przypadkiem i bez specjalnego powodu.

Kobieta spojrzała na Molessa.  
-_Wiem, w którą stronę idziemy._- Powiedziała-_Masz zamiar się osiedlić w Mrocznej Puszczy, prawda?_  
Elf spojrzał na nią i pokręcił głową.  
-_Zgaduj dalej._- Powiedział radośnie i skierował swe spojrzenie na niebo.  
Kobieta westchnęła. Będzie musiała się przyzwyczaić do lekkiej dziecinności jej pana.

Była jak na elfkę dość mała i drobna. Miała brązowe włosy i oczy. Była żywa i radosna, i nie wywyższała się. Była ładna, choć jej uroda była typowo dziecinna.Nazywała się Arlis.Była jedną ze służek Galadrieli. Galadrieli nie służyli ludzie, tylko elfy, którym służyli ludzie. Ale Arlis nie miała ludzkich sług, nie chciała ich mieć.  
Frodo wiedział, że była najmłodszą ze służek Galadrieli i z pewnym powodu jej ulubioną. Dla Froda była miła i bał się jej jak innych elfów, choć była naiwna i wierzyła we wszystko, co Galadriela jej powiedziała.  
Uśmiechnęła się ciepło do hobbita. Ten jednak nie odwzajemnił jej uśmiechu.  
-_Widzę Frodo, że w końcu tu się udałeś._- Powiedziała.Frodo podniósł brew z niezrozumieniem.-_Do ogrodu Sama. Nie było cię tu od siedmiu lat, dobrze o tym wiem._  
Frodo wzruszył obojętnie ramionami.  
-_Nic mnie tu nie ciągnie, od kiedy nie ma Sama._

**Wczoraj**

Frodo biegł szybko przed siebie. Był zdenerwowany i się bał tego, co zamierzał, ale był zbyt zdesperowany by tego nie robić.  
Parę elfów chciało go zatrzymać, ale żaden nie był w stanie go złapać.  
W końcu dobiegł na miejsce, do pałacu Królowej Galadrieli. Można było powiedzieć, że wpadł do niego.  
Przed Galadrielą klęczał elf w srebrnej tunice Srebrnych Gwardzistów, najbardziej elitarnej części armii Lothlorien. Elf był wysoki i umięśniony, miał krótkie blade włosy. Spojrzał chłodno na Frodo swoimi błękitnymi oczyma.  
-_Zaczekaj na zewnątrz, Lerrosie._- Powiedziała Galadriela ubrana w swoje białe szaty z złotymi zdobieniami.  
Elf wstał i minął Frodo z obojętnością .  
-_Królowo._- Powiedział Frodo.-_Szukałem Sama i innych hobbitów wszędzie. Nigdzie ich nie znalazłem. Co się z nimi stało?_  
Galadriela westchnęła ze znużeniem.  
-_Wyjechali._- Powiedziała krótko.  
-_Gdzie!_- Krzyknął Frodo, który się zapomniał.  
Galadriela spojrzała na niego znacząco i się szybko opamiętał.  
-_Królowo, proszę powiedz mi, gdzie wyjechali?_- Zapytał raz jeszcze.  
-_Po prostu wyjechali, Frodo. Zapragnęli opuścić Lothrien i odeszli. A ty też przygotuj się do wyjazdu, mam zamiar odwiedzić króla Elessara._

**Dzisiaj**

-_Szkoda, bo trochę mi było smutno, że tak piękny ogród miał zostać zaniedbany i się nim zajęłam. Myślałam, że i tobie się to spodoba, wszak to twój przyjaciel._  
Frodo starał się nie ukazywać zdenerwowania. „_To był ogród Sama, powinna go była zostawić!_" Jednak wiedział, że Arlis miała dobre chęci, więc był uprzejmy wobec niej.  
Frodo spojrzał na gwiazdy. Kiedyś by się nimi zachwycał, ale stracił ten zachwyt jak radość i nadzieję. Czuł, że niemal cały jego świat przeklina jego imię.  
-_Co ty myślisz o tym, że ofiarowałem Pierścień Galadrieli?_- Zapytał-_I o tym, że go przyjęła?_  
Elfka spojrzała na gwiazdy. Zachwycała się nimi, jak dziecko.  
-_Pani jest teraz potężna i posiada ogromną władzę._- Powiedziała, czuć było jej zachwyt.  
-_Dlaczego tak ją podziwiasz?_  
Arlis zaśmiała się lekko i machnęła ręką.  
-_Szczerze mówiąc, jest moją boha..._- Przerwała, gdyż Frodo już nie było.

Król Elessar patrzył przez okno na gwiazdy. Był smutny, ale nie płakał. Ten, który znalazł się na dnie rozpaczy, nie potrafił już płakać.  
Próbował w gwiazdach odnaleźć wspomnienia z dawnych dni, ale były zamazane i odległe.  
Galadriela zwyciężyła Saurona i szybko zawładnęła całym Śródziemiem. Była zbyt potężna, by jej się przeciwstawić.  
Elessar zawiódł się na wszystkich, zwłaszcza na elfach i Frodo.

Skruh czyścił swój miecz. Był orkiem i wojownikiem, więc był bardzo silny i umięśniony. Miał ciemne oczy, szarą skórę i był łysy. Nie był ładny, ale mu to nie przeszkadzało.  
Spojrzał na gwiazdy. Większość orków patrzy na nie z głupim wyrazem na twarzy, ale nie on. On potrafił myśleć. A Skruh był bardziej inteligętniejszy niż większość ludzi, elfów i krasnoludów.  
W gwiazdach nie widział opowieści, nie szukał w nich niczego i nie pomagały mu w wspominaniu. Po prostu podziwiał ich czyste piękno.

**Wczoraj**

Frodo stał za Galadrielą, gdy ta witała się z królem Gondoru. Hobbit był tak niski, że zapewne nawet ci, którzy stali z przodu tłumu, nie widzieli go.  
Król klęknął przed Galadrielą i ucałował jej złoty Pierścień na znak swojego hołdu.  
Spojrzał na Froda.  
Było to spojrzenie straszliwe.

**Dzisiaj**

Frodo wszedł do swojego pokoju. Miał już dziś dość. Był zły na siebie, przez swą słabość i lęk Galadriela zapanowała nad wszystkim.  
Drżącą ręką chwycił swój sztylet.  
Przybliżył go do gardła.  
Zamknął oczy.  
Po jego policzku spłynęła jedna, czysta łza.

Upuścił sztylet.  
Z płaczem padł na łóżko.  
-_Nawet tego nie potrafię..._- Powiedział do siebie.

Galadriela spojrzała na gwiazdy. Ale szybko opuściła głowę i zamknęła oczy.  
Zajrzała do umysłu Frodo, który znowu nie potrafił zasnąć.  
Galadriela zastanowiła się przez chwilę. Próbował sobie odebrać życie. Tego jeszcze nie robił. Nie chciała mu pozwolić na to, by się zabił.  
Posłała w jego kierunku jedną myśl i otworzyła oczy.  
Następnie skierowała się do swojego pałacu.

Frodo zasnął. Śniło mu się Shire, Sam, Aragorn, Gandalf i inni.  
Wszyscy uśmiechnięci.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Rozdział 4**

**Dzisiaj**

Moless spojrzał na Mroczną Puszczę. Stał tuż przy granicy tego lasu.  
-_Mówiłeś, że nie tu się osiedlimy._- Powiedział do niego Lerros. Elf kiwną głową, ale nic nie powiedział.  
-_To, po co my tu jesteśmy?­_- Dopytywał się elfi wojownik.  
Moless spojrzał na niego przez chwilę. Na jego twarzy nie było jego typowego, dziecinnego uśmiechu.  
-_Muszę tu się z kimś spotkać. Nie możesz tam ze mną iść._  
Wskazał głową na jego ludzkich sług. Kobieta spojrzała prosto w jego oczy a chłopak patrzył na las z niezadowolonym wyrazem twarzy. Moless nie karał ich za te i inne oznaki gotowości do buntu.  
-_Przypilnuj matkę. Chłopiec pójdzie ze mną._

Erlis parzył jak Moless i Lerros podchodzą do niego. Jego matce nie podobało się to wszystko. Chwyciła powoli po swój sztylet.  
-_Muszę z kimś się spotkać i nie mam zamiaru iść do tego lasu sam._- Powiedział Moless  
-_Eris pójdzie ze mną._  
-_Co takiego?­_- Krzyknęła kobieta.  
Lerros spojrzał na nią z chłodem w oczach.  
-_Wola waszego pana musi zostać spełniona. No i trzeba przypilnować koni, lepiej ich nie brać do lasu._  
-_Obiecuję, że nic mu się nie stanie._- Powiedział szybko Moless.  
Erlis przyjrzał mu się uważnie. Zastanawiało go to, że jego elfi pan pozwalał jemu i jego matce na wiele i w dodatku zachowuje się z swego rodzaju szacunkiem. Co prawda nie można było tego powiedzieć o Lerrosie, ale nie byli jego własnością.  
-_Pójdę z nim._- Powiedział chłopak.  
Moless spojrzał uśmiechnięty na Lerrosa.  
-_Daj mu jakiś miecz._- Powiedział a widząc, że jemu przyjacielowi ten pomysł się nie podoba dodał coś w elfim języku.  
Lerros niechętnie się zgodził i dał jeden ze swoich mieczy Erlisowi.  
Matka Erlisa obserwowała to zdumiona. Nie spodziewała się tego.

Skruh słuchał wykładu swojego nauczyciela o taktyce i strategii elfów. Ork chłonął te informacje. Wcześniej wiedział tylko podstawy. Teraz znał działanie każdej elfiej trucizny, oraz wiedział dokładnie, jakie możliwości daje ich umiejętności magiczne.  
-_Nie każdy elf jest potężny. Ale każdy ma przynajmniej cząstkę umiejętności magicznych.-_ Mówił Sharku- _Najczęściej jest to umiejętności kontroli słabszych umysłów. Zdarzają się też możliwość... Polepszenia na krótki czas broni z której korzysta elf._  
-_A elfi czarodzieje?_- Zapytał ork.-_I Galadriela?_  
Starzec milczał przez chwilę.  
-_Ich jest naprawdę niewielu. Potrafią wpłynąć na naturę, ale zazwyczaj potrzebują pomocy innych elfów. Wyjątkiem jest właśnie Galadriela... I może jeszcze jest w Śródziemiu jeden albo dwóch zdolnych samemu używać potężniejszych zaklęć. Ale wątpię w to, że ktoś z dziś żyjących jest potężniejszy od Galadrieli, nawet gdy nie miała Pierścienia._

Moless i Erlis szli pomiędzy wysokimi drzewami Mrocznej Puszczy. Liście niemal całkowicie zasłaniały promienie słoneczne. W dodatku gałęzie były pokryte pajęczyną.  
Moless miał ze sobą tylko swoją harfę. Trzymał ją pod pachą.  
-_Dlaczego ty nie masz miecza_?- Zapytał chłopak omijając jakąś dziurę.-_I dlaczego nie podróżujemy jakimś szlakiem?_  
Moless milczał przez chwilę. Rozejrzał się w wokół a następnie skierował się w stronę jakiegoś jeziora.  
-_Nie mam miecza gdyż... Można powiedzieć że wyssałem miłość do pokoju i pacyfizmu wraz z mlekiem matki._­-W końcu odpowiedział.-_A z szlaków nie korzystamy bo nie chcę spotkać elfów.  
-Przecież sam jesteś elfem!_- Wykrzyczał Erlis.  
Elf spojrzał na niego z smutnym uśmiechem. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował i poszedł dalej.

**Wczoraj**

Moless, leżąc na dachu jakiejś karczmy w Rohanie, patrzył na nadciągającą burzę. Czarne chmury jeszcze nie zasłoniły słońca. Ale i tak elf nie lubił, gdy coś nieprzeniknionego zasłaniało niebiosa.  
Zeskoczył szybko z dachu prosto na błoto. Otrzepał swój wędrowny płaszcz i wszedł do karczmy.  
W środku ludzie rozmawiali, ale szeptem. Nikt nie zwracał uwagi na nowo przybyłego. Moless uśmiechną się zadowolony ze swojego zaklęcia iluzji.  
Moless zasiadł przy ladzie, za którą stał przepocony i nieogolony barman o dość gburowatym dla elfa spojrzeniu.  
-_Jeśli pan zapewni mi na jeden dzień posiłek i miejsce do spania, to ja zagram na swojej harfie dla tych ludzi._- Powiedział elf do właściciela karczmy.  
Ten nachylił się i szepnął do ucha elfa cierpkim i pełnym nienawiści głosem:  
-_Magia na mnie nie działa, elfie._  
A następnie jednym ciosem powalił go na ziemię.

**Dzisiaj**

Celeborn stał na balkonie swojego pałacu i patrzył na Lothrien zamyślony. Następnie spojrzał na swoją żonę. Pierścień zmienił ją, doskonale to widział.Byłą jak diament. Najpiękniejsza i najwspanialsza, ale twarda i zimna.  
-_Myślałem trochę o nim..._­- Powiedział powoli elf. Wiedział, że to niebezpieczny temat, ale w końcu musiał o tym porozmawiać z nią.-_Można powiedzieć, że choć zrobił co zrobił..._  
-_Wiem, mój mężu._­- Powiedziała Galadriela.-_Też o nim myślałam, i cieszę się, że go tu nie ma._  
Celebron westchnął. Wiedział, że nie uda mu się namówić ją do dłuższej rozmowy na ten temat, ale musiał spróbować.  
-_A czy żyje?_- Zapytał.  
Galadriela odwróciła się na pięcie i odeszła. Zatrzymała się na chwilę.  
-_Nie zdziwiłabym się._- Powiedziała.

Lerros spojrzał na kobietę nieufnym wzrokiem. Ona odwzajemniła mu tym samym, nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem. -_Moless może pozwalać wam na wiele._- Powiedział chłodno.-_Ale jeśli o mnie chodzi, to najchętniej bym cię związał i miałbym spokój._  
-_Nie lubisz ludzi?_- Powiedziała.-_Zapewne uważasz nas za gorszych, prawda?_  
Lerros spojrzał na nią i uśmiechnął się nieprzyjemnie. W tym uśmiechu zawarta była złośliwa i perfidna radość.  
-_Owszem. I cieszę się, że Królowa Galadriela zaprowadziła porządek._  
W oczach kobiety pojawił się błysk wściekłości. Oraz szczera nienawiść. Zacisnęła rękę na sztylecie.  
-_Ciekawe, ile masz lat, elfie? Ile ludzkich pokoleń przeminęło dla ciebie, jak jakieś robaki? Ile lat żyłeś, nie interesując się kim jesteśmy?_  
Lerros spojrzał na nią lodowatym wzrokiem. Nie było w nim złości ani pogardy. Jego twarz stała się nieprzeniknioną maską.  
-_Myślisz, że uważam was za niegodnych zaufania i za słabych bez powodu? Żyję dość długo, by poznać waszą prawdziwą, tchórzliwą naturę. Dość długo by zobaczyć jak zdradzaliście nas dla Morgotha, dość długo by zobaczyć jak Sauron omamił wszystkich ludzi, co spowodowało zatopienie tej waszej wyspy. Dość długo, by mojego syna i żonę zabił człowiek, który był moim przyjacielem._- Jego głos był zimniejszy od lodu.  
-_Tak?_- Powiedziała kobieta, na której słowa elfa nie wywarły najmniejszego wrażenia.-_A ja żyje krócej od ciebie, ale mi wystarczało do tego by zobaczyć elfów którzy zadali nam cios w plecy, by zobaczyć jak tłumicie powstanie w Rohanie, i by mógł zginąć z waszej ręki mój mąż, i niemalże ja z synem. Jesteście pyszni i zadufani w swojej mądrości i mocy. Jesteście jak rozpieszczone bachory._  
Oczy elfa błysnęły z lodowatą furią.  
-_Ciesz się, że nie jesteś moją własnością.  
_

Moless szedł razem z Erlisem przed siebie. Ich marsz trwał już kilkanaście godzin.  
Nagle przemknęła przed elfem strzała, która wbiła się głęboko w pień.  
Erlis instynktownie wyciągnął miecz, ale Moless położył rękę na jego ramieniu, dając znak by schował broń. Chłopak spojrzał w stronę z których padła strzała. Nikogo tam nie było.  
-_Kto to? Jakiś przyjaciel?_- Zapytał.  
-_Mam nadzieję_.- Powiedział krótko Moless i krzyknął.-_Możesz się pokazać?_  
Za drzewa wyszedł elf. Miał jasne złoty i łuk. Miał na sobie ciemny płaszcz z kapturem. Celował prosto w serce Molessa z naciągniętą strzałą.  
-Witaj _Legolasie...-_ Powiedział spokojnie Moless.

**Wczoraj**

Moless obudził się związany. Domyślał się, że znajdował się na zapleczu karczmy. Nagle wszedł właściciel, który go wcześniej ogłuszył.-_Witam elfie._- Powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem.-_Kiedy twoje zaklęcie prysło, wszyscy chcieli cię zabić._  
-_Miło, że stanąłeś w mojej obronie._- Powiedział z nadzieją w głosie elf.  
-_Stwierdziłem, że nieprzytomny nie poczuje bólu. Masz magiczną harfę, tak powiedziała moja babka, a ona zna się na rzeczy. Chciałeś nas zaczarować, prawda? Kontrolować nasze umysły._  
Głos barmana był cichy i spokojny, ale Moless widział żądzę mordu w jego oczach. Moless spojrzał prosto w oczy człowieka, a on zrobił to samo.  
-_Jestem odporny na magię._- Powiedział człowiek.  
-_Wiem. Ale oczy mówią same za siebie._- Odpowiedział elf.-_Nie lubisz elfów, prawda? W sumie nie ma w tym nic dziwnego. Widzę też troskę w twych oczach i ból...­_-Jego głos był pełen powagi i współczucia.  
Człowiek spojrzał na ziemię  
-_Ktoś jest chory, prawda? Nazywa się ona Arnes, matka twego ojca._- Mówił dalej elf a człowiek ponownie spojrzał na niego, tym razem ze zdziwieniem.-_ Spotkałem ją tutaj siedemdziesiąt lat temu. Mądra kobieta._  
-_Elfy!-_Nagle ktoś krzyknął.-_Wiedzą o powstańcach!  
_

**Dzisiaj**

Legolas odebrał Erlisowi broń a Molessowi harfę i prowadził ich po lesie. Przez całą drogą nawet się nie odezwał.Doszli w końcu do jakiejś drewnianej chaty. Była krzywa i biedna. Erlis nie spodziewał się, że zobaczy coś takiego. Legolas otworzył drzwi. W chacie znajdował się lóżko. Leżał na nim elf o ciemnych włosach.  
-_Erlond._- Powiedział Legolas.-_Od kiedy stracił córkę i nadzieję, ukrywam go i się nim opiekuję. Rozumiem, że chcesz z nim porozmawiać, prawda? Ostatni raz odezwał się czternaście lat temu..._  
Spojrzał na Molessa jak na wroga.  
-_Mówił przez sen._- Powiedział Legolas.-_Śniła mu się chyba jego córka. Inna niż teraz. Robię to ponieważ uratował mi życie..._  
Erlis spodziewał się wszystkiego, ale nie niezadowolonych z obecnej sytuacji elfów. Przez tyle lat myślał, że wszystkie elfy są bardzo zadowolone z tego, że Galadriela włada światem i tylko ludzie przez to cierpią.  
-_Legolasie, mam zamiar się osiedlić w pewnym miejscu i pozostać tam na dość długo._- Powiedział Moless a Legolas prychnął.-_Ale chce wcześniej pozałatwiać wszystkie sprawy._  
Następnie kucną przy Erlondzie.  
-_A co ty możesz zrobić?_- Zapytał Legolas ponuro.-_On już jest martwy. Próbowałem wszystkiego ale ta trucizna od Galadrieli wciąż działa i go zabija._  
-_Zostawcie nas samych._- Powiedział Moless.-_Zobaczę, co da się zrobić._

Erlis i Legolas opuścili chatę. Chłopak przez długi czas się nie odzywał, aż w końcu powiedział:  
-_Nie lubisz go, prawda?_  
Elf kiwnął głową potwierdzając.  
-_Nie ufam mu. Uważam, że jest niezdecydowanym tchórzem, co teraz doskonale to widać. Boi się, że go zabiję. Dlatego wziął ciebie._  
-_A co ja mam do tego?_- Nie zrozumiał chłopak.  
-_Doskonale wie, że nie chcę cię skrzywdzić. Jeśli go zabiję, musiałbym odprowadzić cię poza las, a wolałbym na długo nie opuszczać Erlonda._  
-_A dlaczego myśli, że go zabijesz?_  
Legolas nie odpowiedział.

Galadriela brała kąpiel. Zastanawiała się nad tym, co udało jej się dokonać dzięki Pierścieniu.  
Jednak była zaniepokojona. Pilnie obserwowała Frodo od kiedy próbował się zabić. Jego śmierć na dworze Królowej źle by wyglądała.  
Arlis myjąc plecy Galadrieli opowiadała o przebiegu jej rozmowy z Frodem.

Moless przyjrzał się Erlondowi. Wyglądał naprawdę źle. Widać było, że jadł mało i że był na granicy życia i śmierci. I co najgorsze, nie chciał walczyć o swoje życie.  
Moless zastanowił się nad tym, co zamierzał zrobić. Było to niebezpieczne. Wiedział, że Galadriela to wyczuje i będzie miała pewność, że on żyje. Ale dzięki temu mógł się dowiedzieć gdzie mógłby przed nią uciec.  
Nie sięgnął po swą harfę. Miał inny, potężniejszy artefakt.  
Położył swoją prawą rękę na czoło Erlonda. Na palcu tej ręki znajdował się pierścień z diamentem. Błysnęło białe światło.

Galadriela krzyknęła z niesamowitego bólu. Przez chwilę czuła lodowaty chłód, czuła jaka byłą mała i jak Pierścień ją zniszczył. Czuła też brak tego, co niegdyś należało do niej. Była taka mała i słaba... -_Nic ci nie jest pani?_- Zapytała zaniepokojona Arlis.  
Bul minął.  
-_Nic.­_- Powiedziała spokojnie Galadriela.  
„_A jednak..."_ Pomyślała.

Moless spojrzał na Erlonda który nagle odzyskał przytomność. Półelf spojrzał na niego z zdziwieniem na twarzy.  
-_Ty..._- Powiedział po cichu a Moless kiwną głową.-_Pomogłeś mi... Jak to... To ten pierścień? Jak udało ci się go zdobyć?_  
-_Tak, to ten. To ten pierścień. Pomogłem ci, ale chciałbym cię prosić, byś powiedział mi, gdzie władza Galadrieli nie sięga._  
-_Nie ma takiego miejsca..._  
-­_Nieprawda!­_- Krzyknął Moless.-_Mówiłeś, że jeśli Sauron zdobędzie Pierścień, jedno miejsce w Śródziemiu nigdy nie zostanie przez niego zdobyte! Które to miejsce? Gdzie ono jest?_  
Erlond popatrzył przez niego przez chwilę. Następnie zamknął oczy.  
-_Zapytaj hobbitów...-_Powiedział cicho i zasnął_  
_

Erlis i Moless spędzili jedną noc u Legolasa. Pomimo że Moless pomógł Erlindowi, Legolas nadal traktował go ozięble. Erlond spał, Moless powiedział, że półelf musi odpocząć. -_Legolasie._- Powiedział Moless rano przed odejściem.  
-_Kiedy Erlond w pełni odzyska swe siły opuść ten las. Wiem, że znasz go bardzo dobrze, ale niedługo i ciebie tu znajdą._  
Elf nic nie odpowiedział Molessowi. Pomimo że pomógł Erlondowi, nie był wobec niego ani trochę bardziej przyjazny.

Matka Erlisa spojrzała na wracającego jego syna i Molessa. Ucieszyła się, że w końcu jej syn był znowu z nią. Erlis oddał miecz swojemu właścicielowi.  
Moless patrzył na cieszącego się z powrotu do swojej matki Erlisa i na jej odwzajemnienie tej radości. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, ale po chwili jego mina przybrała ponury wyraz. Spojrzał na pierścień.

**Wczoraj**

Oddział elfów uwięzili wszystkich ludzi a część zabiła. Ich atak był częścią tłumienia niezadowolenia w Rohanie. Uwolnili też Molessa. Elfowie postanowili ukarać ludzi za uwięzienie jednego z nich, co było oczywistym dowodem buntu.  
Moless właśnie patrzył jak trzech elfów z mieczem podeszli do związanych ludzi. Uśmiechnęli się okrutnie.  
Próbowałby przekonać innych elfów, że nie chce ich śmierci, że przydadzą mu się słudzy. Ale jedna osoba nie pozwalała mu na działanie.  
Elf o kruczoczarnych włosach i oczach czarnym niczym węgiel. Miał bladą cerę i nieprzyjemny, okrutny wraz na swej pięknej twarzy. Moless go znał, był to Luthras, najpodlejszy ze wszystkich elfów. Krążą o nim opowieści, że służył samemu Morgothowi.  
Niegdyś wygnano go z Lothrien ale kiedy Galadriela posiadła Pierścień powrócił i wkradł się w jej łaski. Był zimny, okrutny, przebiegły i ambitny. Był gotów na każdą niegodziwość.  
Moless spojrzał na pierścień z diamentem. Mógł go wykorzystać, może mógłby by pomóc tym ludziom. Z mocą pierścienia mógłby ocalić ich życie.  
Jednak Galadriela poczułaby użycie tego pierścienia. Wiedziała, że tylko jedna osoba jest w stanie bezpiecznie go nosić, gdy ona nosi Jedyny na swym palcu. W dodatku Luthras jest w pobliżu, mógłby go poznać.  
Jeden z elfów podniósł swój miecz nad głową właściciela karczmy.  
Moless odwrócił się i odszedł. Usłyszał za sobą odgłos padających ciał...

**Dzisiaj**

Galadriela zastanawiała się nad tym, co dziś się stało. Domyślała się, że to się może zdarzyć, ale nie uznawała tego za prawdopodobne. Ale jednak stało się. On żyje i ma pierścień. Galadriela spojrzała na swój, Jedyny Pierścień. Uśmiechnęła się. Ciekawiło ją to, czy to był akt szlachetności i odwagi, czy jednak żałosnej desperacji.


End file.
